Running Into Life
by Lizzielollipop186
Summary: Clark meets a strange little girl at the Talon with a secret that involves the entire family. She could be the child Martha and Jonathon lost. I own nothing.
1. She Knew Something We Didn't

"Oh, hey, Clark." Lana greeted me as I entered the Talon. I smiled and waved at her walking through the shop. Maybe it was me that wasn't paying attention or maybe she did it on purpose, either way though, it happened. I ran right into a little girl.

"Oh, I'm-" I began to help her up, but I was taken aback by the appearance of the girl. It wasn't that she looked good or bad, but she looked familiar in a way I couldn't understand. She stared at me, not quite with the same interest that I had in her, but I knew she was expecting an apology. Her expression reflected that.

I finally sighed, "I'm sorry. Do you need help up?" I held my hand out. I couldn't help but feel a bit hurt when she got up on her own, saying nothing to me as she left.

Lana came over to me, saving me the trip of walking to her.

"What was that about?" she asked, more concerned than curious.

I gave her my most honest answer: "I don't know."

I left the Talon around nine o'clock that night, still trying to shrug off the odd feeling the little girl left on me. I told myself a dozen times that she just looked like someone I knew, but it felt like more than that. And, who knows? This _is _Smallville.

I walked passed the alleyway that I always passed when leaving the Talon, but it was always eerier at night. And that was _just_ what I needed. An eeriness to add to my uncertainty.

When I reached the alley, I saw something unusual. A group of men in black coats. It looked as if they were surrounding something. I felt the odd, yet familiar sensation when I looked through their bodies. Another smaller skeletal figure was in the circle.

"Hey!" I shouted out of instinct. As I said, this is Smallville. Chances were the figure in the middle of the men was in trouble.

I had gotten their attention. They all turned to me. Before I could worry about dealing with them, I saw who they were circling: the little girl with blood now flowing rapidly from her head.

"Get him." One of the men said, rather calmly. As four others came at me he stayed behind, obviously letting them do the dirty work for him.

The first one to get to me threw a punch. I caught his arm and threw him to the side. The sound the bone in his arm shattering was quite audible.

The next to got to me at the same time. I ran out of the middle of the two, laughing to myself a bit when they hurt each other by accident.

By this time, the last of the four men sent to attack me was too afraid to come at me. Or he must have been because he was no longer in the alley. Neither was the man who I guessed to have been the leader. All who was left was me and that little girl, who somewhere along the line had lost consciousness. I knew it would take too long if I took the truck, so I ran with her in my arms back to the farm.

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital?" My father asked me. To be honest, I didn't have an answer. I glanced back at her, now bandaged and laying on our couch. My mother at her side, patting a wash cloth on her face.

"Well, look. She's here now." I told him, staring into his eyes. I guess he saw the pleading in them because he gave up and walked away. I couldn't explain why I felt such a connection to the young girl, and I definitely was not going to worry my parents with it.

I couldn't sleep. I couldn't shake off the feeling that there was a reason she was in my life. I knew how close she was to me in this house, and the feeling intensified. I knew I had never seen her before, but I knew her all the same…..

"…..So, what's your name?" I heard my mother's voice as I groggily entered the living room. The little girl's conscious face woke me up quickly though.

"Uhm, Calianna. But you can me Cali." She smiled a bit before looking up at me, causing my mother to repeat the action.

"Oh, Clark. Cali, this is our son, Clark. Clark, Cali." She gestured to us both at the appropriate times. I smiled and nodded. Cali did the same, though it didn't reach her eyes.

Silence filled the room and I felt obligated to fix that.

"So, uh, Cali, ….h-how old are you?" the words stumbled out of my mouth. A result of not thinking before I spoke.

She eyed me with a certain suspicion, but answered anyway. "Ten as of yesterday."

"Oh, I'm so sorry that this whole thing had to happen on your birthday." My mother's voice turned sympathetic. Cali continued to stare at me as if she knew something we didn't.


	2. Home After School

"No, I think I should stay here." I objected.

"Clark," my mother began, "go to school. We're taking her home today anyway. Say goodbye, say you're welcome, say….. say whatever you need to say to her but do it now. You're going to school." I felt defeated in every way. I glanced back at the small girl sitting on our couch, now talking to my dad. It felt strange to know I'd never see her again, but I knew she didn't belong here.

"Fine." I said curtly, walking passed my mom.

I approached the couch slowly. Cali noticed my presence first.

"Oh, hey, Clark." She seemed to be in a much happier mood. Maybe it was because she was leaving.

"So," I tried to cover my strange feelings by swallowing and continuing on, "so, I guess you're going home today?"

She looked up at me, seeming confused.

"What home?" she asked, her tone honest.

"You're home." My dad answered before me.

"I don't have a home….." Cali slowly replied, looking down as if ashamed.

"What do you mean?" My mom had obviously entered the room at some point. Her voice was quite concerned.

"I mean I don't have parents. I guess I should be completely honest with you. I ran away from my foster parents. They weren't nice. They hit me. Don't make me go back!" tear began to roll down her face and I felt terrible. As if it were my fault.

No one spoke for two minutes. Finally, my mom pulled my dad out of the room, leaving me to share the awkward silence with a crying ten year old. I miserably counted the minutes. Seven minutes of terrible quietness.

My mom returned alone. She sat down next to Cali, comforting her for a moment before finally sharing the news of her and dad's decision.

"Cali," she began, "how would you feel if you were able to stay with us for a while." Cali's face lit up. She threw her arms around my mother's neck. And, to my surprise, she jumped up and squeezed me too.

"Well," she sat back down slowly, but still incredibly happy, "where did Mr. Kent go?"

"Oh, he went down to the police station to report your foster parents." My mom's voice seemed lighter, happier. However, at the information told to her, I saw uncertainty flicker across Cali's eyes.

But, she just simply nodded, laid down once Mom told her to, and fell asleep.

I got to school probably a little later than my parents would have liked for me to, but not late enough to put a dent in my permanent record. And who would be the first to greet me in the halls?

"You're extremely lucky, you know that?" Chloe's voice came from behind me. And I didn't even have to turn around to know that Pete was right behind her.

"Why this time, Chloe?" I asked half-heartedly, turning around. My prediction of Pete's presence (shockingly) was true.

"You were _this _close to being late, Clark Kent. What kept you this time?" She inquired, laughing.

"My new roommate." I said simply, knowing it would get her attention quickly.

"Roommate?" Both Pete and Chloe asked at the same time, surprised by, not only the news, they're synchronization in saying the word.

"Yeah." I said, almost taunting Chloe with my vagueness.

"Uhm, hello? Age, gender, why and how would be great things to know right now." Said Chloe, obviously annoyed.

"Well, let's see: ten, female, evil foster parents, and I found her. There. That answer your questions?" I admired my own cleverness. However, Chloe hit my arm, demanding more answers.

"Okay," I surrendered, "Her name's Cali. She's only ten years old but I found her last night. She had gotten pretty roughed up by a couple of guys. But she's fine now and as it turns out, her home life isn't too great. And, well, you know how my mom has a soft heart." When I finished, I found them both staring at me. I pressed my lips into a line, waiting for them to say something.

"You have to let me meet her." Chloe finally said. Pete nodded in agreement.

"Today's probably not the best time but tomorrow-" the bell rang and we were interrupted by everyone heading in different directions at the same time.

I went straight home after school.


End file.
